


Underwear Delivery

by SmuttyMendes



Category: Justin Bieber - Fandom, Shawn Mendes - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shawn, Bottom Shawn Mendes, Confession, Fuckboy, Gay, Gay Sex, Justin Bieber - Freeform, Kinkyness, M/M, Power Bottom Shawn, Rimming, Sucking Nipples, Sweat, Top Justin, Top Justin Bieber, Underwear, Underwear Festish, blowjob, carpool karaoke, dirty - Freeform, musk, shawn mendes - Freeform, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyMendes/pseuds/SmuttyMendes
Summary: Shawn wasnt joking. He would love to buy Justin Biebers used boxers. And he just did...But he couldnt know Justin would deliver them himself.





	Underwear Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction isnt completed yet.. I will work on it this weekend.  
> And sorry for my bad english :')

Shawn Mendes was not joking. He wasnt joking at all. He would fucking love to buy the underwear Justin Bieber had worked out in. He would love to smell the sweaty Calvin Klein Shorts soaked in cum, piss and ass juice while jerking off or fucking himself with a dildo. And while he would to it, he would imagine it was Justins huge cock and not a random dildo up in his twink ass. Eversince the nudes of Justin Bieber on Bora Bora leaked Shawn couldnt fuck himself without thinking of Justin. He actually had his biggest crush on him. And eventough he hadnt come out yet, he was pretty shure he was gay. Like really gay. Power Bottom Gay. James Cordon had pinched a crazy ass idea in Shawn Head. He did not know that Justin threw on a new pair of Calvins everday and he would honestly really like to buy one of his used ones. He just did. He was staying all week in a luxury hotel near the Late Late Show studio and he created a fake account in which he texted Justins personal trainer. He didnt tell him his name or anything. He simply offered him twothousand dollar for one pair of Calvin Klein Justin Biber had worked out in. And he wanted video evidence that those really were Justins shorts. Justins personal trainer accepted the offer and he also accepted to delivery the package including an usb stick with the video the Shawns hotel. anonymous of course. He couldnt know that it was shawn mendes. And the hotel staff would fastly forget after a good amount of money. It was friday and it was the last day Shawn stayed in the hotel. There was still no package and the show was already recorded. Shawn had actually givin up on getting Justins Underwear. Maybe the coach he was texting was joking, maybe he just wanted the money... Shawn decided to already start packing his things and go to bed early. He just wore his last pair of white Tommy Hilfiger Boxers, because he would soon got to bed. Just as he started there was a knock on the door. He let the person in by pressing the switch at his nightstand. He did not took a look at who was entering his room. Maybe just some hotel staff who was delivering the last contract for shawn hosting the show. They would leave the papers in the entrance area. No need to take on a jeans or to talk to them. But shawn didnt hear the door closing again. After he put his last pair of jeans into his suitcase he turned around and could believe his eyes...

Justin Bieber was standing in front of him. The real Justin Bieber.   
And it seems like he had just worked out. His face and hair was sweaty and red. He was wearing a sweaty white Shirt and his yellow Purpose Tour Shorts. They were hanging very low, so you could see the waistband of his white Calvin Kleins. Shawn could swear that he saw a nice bulge between Justins Legs. He couldnt believe his eyes. This was unreal.  
"I heart you ordered some underwear", Justin sad and he raised his eyebrows.   
This was so embarrassing. Was Justin making fun of him. Could he know that Shawn was gay...? Shawn didnt know what to do. There was no package or anything like that. It was just Justin himself.   
"So here you got it!", Justin looked him in the eyes and dropped his short, he took his shirt and dropped it on the ground. Shawn dropped his mouth. There he was... Justin Bieber was standing right in front of him only wearing a sweaty pair of white calvin klein boxers. Now Shawn could definitly see the big bulge tenting in justins underwear. And he couldnt deny his growing cock in his own underwear. It only got better...  
Justin grabbed the waitsband of his calvins and dropped them down to the ground. He freed his huge meaty third leg without any hesitation. Next he grabbed his boxers and throwed them to shawn. Shawn was in gay heaven. There was a butt naked sweaty justin bieber in front of him, throwing his sweaty underwear onto him. His body was just how shawn has imagined it so many times. He seemed to work out a lot, but therefore he seemed to forget about shaving. His huge meaty cock and his nice round balls were hanging low between his muscular legs and a lot of dark pubic hair, which also worked his way down his legs and the way up his sixpack. Shawn couldnt hide his anymore.   
"Well i think i need somebody to clean this mess up", Justin said while grabbing his semi hard 9-inch cock, which was as sweaty as his torso.  
Shawn got down on his knees. He didnt need to tell twice. ...


End file.
